


Seeing the Signs

by Tozier_RBAddixt



Category: UnnusAnnus, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozier_RBAddixt/pseuds/Tozier_RBAddixt
Summary: Is friendship supposed to feel like this? No, it shouldn't...Ethan tries his best to avoid his friend but he quickly realizes quickly that Mark won't let that happen. Ethan can't even seem to find his words to say no when Mark makes excuses to even keep him around even longer.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Seeing the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!  
> I do not ship Ethan Nester and Mark Fischbach and nor should you. I should not need to give anyone old enough to be here a lesson on why it's inappropriate to fantasize about two real people together. This is a Markiplier and Crank fanfiction. Markiplier and Crankgameplays are only but personas, not an image of who these people truly are. I’m writing this as their personas and will not intend on writing any material such as smut, cheating on current relationships, or anything truly intimate. So please keep in mind that this work does not display how Mark or Ethan act in person nor display their current relationship with each other. Thank you for understanding! :)

Laughter filled the rather large room where Mark, Ethan, and Amy all sat together. They had just finished recording yet another UnusAnnus video that had truly cracked the crew up to their core, an at-home chiropractor d.i.y.  
“And….today’s work is done! I’m going to head to the grocery store for tonight’s dinner, need anything?” Amy asked whilst packing up the recording equipment.  
“We’re good”, Mark looked over to Ethan who nodded in agreement.  
The brunette began to fiddle with his phone as Mark waved off his girlfriend, closing the front door behind her. Stretching his back, he sighed, reclaiming Ethan’s attention. “Wanna watch a movie or somethin?”  
Ethan jumped at the unexpected question. Their recording sessions lately have ended in Ethan heading home right after recording no matter how much Mark and Amy tried to keep him for dinner. A movie wouldn't hurt, it's not like he had anything to do for the afternoon. Amy won't be gone too long...hopefully. Shaking himself from thought, he smiled brightly  
“Yeah man, what ya got?”

After a good minute of discussion, the two settled with the classic Karate Kid. Nothing too intense nor cheesy, just something they could relax and watch. Ethan threw popcorn in the microwave and Mark collected blankets, both boys meeting at the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> Sorry to end it there! I dislike reading short drafts then having to wait and trust that the author will update soon so I'm sorry to everyone reading. I haven’t written anything since high school and now that I’m out of school and jobless I’ve been drawn back into it. !!!Please, please, please IF you would like to read more then interact with this. People enjoying my work gives me the motivation to continue making more. :)


End file.
